The aims of this protocol are to determine whether the normal lining of the esophagus in patients with Barrett's epithelium (a premalignant condition) can be restored by ablating the abnormal mucosa with endoscopic laser therapy and to determine whether the restoration of normal esophageal mucosa can be accelerated and prolonged by suppressing acid within the esophagus with medications vs Nissen fundoplication.